


Hearts

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Post-Canon. Wishing them luck.(Referenced Andrew/Murrue and Mwu/Murrue)
Kudos: 1
Collections: 31 Days (2021), The Lemonade Cafe





	Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, January 25/Giving back a heart that's on loan

He had meant what he'd said, months before. He would have married her and used every last bit of influence he still had to keep her safe. He loved her, though not in any grand passionate way... 

Andrew Waltfeld sipped at his coffee, another custom blend, and marveled at how his own joy and sadness mixed together. He was truly thrilled for Murrue and Mwu, and he knew he'd never lose either of them as a friend. But he couldn't entirely tuck away the loss he felt, either. 

It was not his place to say anything, to either of them, beside wish them luck. There might be an awkward conversation or two after that, but what had happened was over. He loved her in the quiet companionship they'd shared and the few nights they'd needed more. 

But, he supposed as he finished his cup, her heart had never been his. It might have been, someday, in a quiet way, as the present meandered into the future, but... 

He didn't need to think about it any farther. His coffee was finished and there were too many other things to do with the day. 

What had happened was over, what would happen... 

It was okay.


End file.
